Tears of goodbye
by The Padawan453
Summary: No, no no. Not my Snips. Not her. How could the force do this to me? The Master should die first! A/N: The death of Ahsoka Tano. Warning: Death of character and bloddy scenes.


**Hello everybody! :D I'm back with a new story! It's the death of Ahsoka Tano. I REALLY worked hard on this so please leave a review! And as usual: So sorry of there's any grammar or spelling fails. I'm not from U.S.A. or England and I don't go in high school. Enjoy! :D**

* * *

She's lying on the table in front of me. So cold, so fragile. So… peaceful. I know she's happy, but I don't want her to be. Not this way. I want us to switch places. I want her to stand here and cry like I do now. Her heart should be pierced by sorrow when she looked at my dead body. I was the Master, I should die first. But the force had another will. To hell with the force. To hell with everything! And especially: to hell with me. It's my fault. **I **was the one who were too late, **I** was the one who couldn't help her. What if I had paid more attention to the medic-class when I was a Padawan? Could I have been able to save her then? Now Ahsoka –I can barely think of her name – has paid the price for my stupid, stupid impatience soul.

I go to my room to shower. I don't want to smell like shit when I… put her… in the grave. Actually I don't smell like shit, I smell like blood. _Her_ blood. My clothes are covered with it, and it's all hers. Can teenagers really have so much blood in them? I get to the bathroom and take of my soaked Jedi robes. The mirror reflects me and my also soaked hair. I will never get over this.

_We must have sliced at least a hundred battle droids. And more was coming. "Ahsoka, are you alright?" I asked my Padawan. She only looked a little tired and she had no injuries. "I'm fine, Master," she replied. "What about you?" she added with a teasing voice. I laughed. "I've never felt better."_

"_How many droids left, Rex?" she asked the captain._

"_At least fifty," he answered. "But there's no sign of our dear count."_

_I sighed. "Dooku must be here somewhere. We have to find him." Then I heard a voice behind me. Cold as ice, and deadly as a snakebite. The voice belonged to an old man; a Sith lord. "You've already found me, Skywalker." We all turned and looked into Dooku's eyes. Behind him was about three hundred battle droids. "I think you maybe should reconsider that number of your," Ahsoka told Rex._

"_Rex," I said. "Run back to camp with the troopers, and attack the droids from behind. And send Obi-Wan to us. Snips and I could use some help to defeat Dooku."_

"_Yes, sir." He then disappeared with all the clones. We were alone with the Sith._

"_Count Dooku, I arrest you and you shall bow to Republic law," I said and ignited my blue lightsaber. He laughed at me. "Oh, Skywalker. I bow to my Master and no one else. How is it going with your arm?" I tightened my grip around my lightsaber. I would never forget the day he cut of my right arm on Geonosis. I learned more than one important thing that day. One of them: as a Padawan, you're not ready to face a Sith. As a Padawan… Ahsoka. Suddenly I saw what danger I was putting Ahsoka in. I was twenty when I lost an arm, and she's only seventeen. She didn't have a change._

"_Ahsoka, go and help Rex," I said._

"_No way. I'm staying right here," she replied. This was so typically Ahsoka._

I turn on the water. It's freezing, but I like it that way. Hot water reminds me of Ahsoka. She was always so warm and friendly and… well, Ahsoka. No one was like her. No one will ever be like her. Padmé is my great love, but Snips was loved just as much. She was my friend, my partner, my sister. I WANT HER BACK!

_The count took the word. "You should listen to your Master, young one. You do not have what it takes to fight a Sith." Oh no. Ahsoka's face showed nothing, but pure anger. If there was one thing my Snips couldn't take, it was this. She ignited her green lightsabers, and Dooku ran towards her. I stopped him ten meters from my Padawan. "You don't touch her," I said and frowned angrily. "Don't I?" he replied evil. Our lightsaber met and the fight began. The battle droids pointed their blasters towards me and Ahsoka, but turned away on Dooku's command. "No! Kill the clones!" They walked away to where Rex was going to attack them. I couldn't see them anymore._

_We fought, but the Sith was getting the upper hand. I was tired after days of fighting, and absolutely no sleep. "Getting tired?" my opponent asked with a smile. "Not at all," I lied. A moment later, I almost stumbled over a dead trooper and Ahsoka stepped forward. "Stay back!" I yelled to her, and she didn't move further. But I knew she wanted to. Dooku laughed. "Brave to the last. Typically Jedi." Then Dooku took the fight to a whole new level. His moves became more aggressive, his gaze more evil. He pushed me in the ground, and I thought it was over. I shouted to the togruta that she should run. Run for her life. He raised his weapon; ready to kill me, when Ahsoka blocked the blade._

_Dooku slapped Ahsoka, and she fell to the ground. The rage built up in me in under a second. No one touched my apprentice. I raised myself from the ground and attacked him. I wasn't tired anymore. While Ahsoka lay unconscious on the ground I smashed my lightsaber against Dooku's. But that wasn't enough. He frowned and his weapon roamed my leg. A scream of pain escaped from my lips, and woke up Snips._

"_Master!" she yelled._

_It was too late. I didn't have time to stop him. He fired lightings at me and once more I fell to the ground. Ahsoka ran towards me but before I could tell her to stop, the Sith raised me into the air with the force, and slammed me into a three. Everything turned black._

* * *

I was weak. I'm a Jedi and I should have been able to hold out longer. Just long enough to tell her to run. I turn off the ice cold water and put on some clean clothes. But I don't through away my old. I wrap my arms around it and press it against my chest. Oh, it still smells like her.

_I woke up after… I don't know how long. It was dark and the stars were the only light in sight. My head hurt like hell but it was nothing compared to my left leg. Fortunately, the cut was not deep; not deadly. With a little trouble, I got up and looked around. Where was everybody? Then, it all came back to me. It hit me like a train. She was not here. "AHSOKA!" I yelled. Where was she?! If Obi-Wan didn't… No. That couldn't have happen. I started to run but stopped when I heard a splashing sound. I was standing in water. No, not water. Blood._

_As fast as I could, I followed the track of blood. "Ahsoka! AHSOKA!" I shouted, while I ignored the pain in my leg. I ran and ran. My lungs felt like exploding and my heart pounded in my chest. Maybe she and Obi-Wan had got back to camp, I thought. Maybe Dooku was dead. Even though I tried to tell myself that, I couldn't stop looking for her. She couldn't be dead. Not her._

_I screamed out her name for the hundred time. Tears had started to roll down my cheeks in panic. It was in that moment I heard it. A small moan, just hearable. Quick, I ran towards it. Pushed branches and bushes aside. Get out of my way, I thought like they were living. Finally, I made it to a small clearing. Everything here, the ground, the tiny plants, was covered with red blood. And in the middle of it was a girl. A togruta around the age of seventeen._

"_Ahsoka!" I said and ran to her side. She lay on the dirty ground; her flash smelled burned and all of her were covered with deadly injuries. Her left lekku was almost ripped to pieces. I, very, very carefully, wrapped my arms around her and pulled her torso on to my lap._

"_M-Mas-Master?" Her voice was weak, and she threw up blood._

"_Yeh, Ahsoka it's me. Listen: you're gonna be alright." More tears. "Obi-Wan will be here soon and he's going to fix you, I'll make sure of that."_

"_I-it hu-hurts so, so much." After her sentence, she whimpered in pain._

"_I know Snips, I know." Carefully I tried to stop a bleeding on her shoulder but that just made her cry even more. She was in so great pain. I looked up and down at her body, the bleeding piece of meat in my arms, and then I realized I couldn't save her._

My real hand is bleeding. When I thought back to the moment I realized I couldn't… I smashed my left hand into the mirror. Now thousands pieces of glittering glass lays on the bathroom floor. With a towel, I stop the red liquid from running out of me. I wish it had been that easy with her.

_She was dying. Dying in my arms, just like my mother three years ago. This wasn't fair. How could one person have to experience this twice? My tears dropped down on Ahsoka's cheeks. She was so little and breakable; I felt like I was holding a piece of porcelain. "Obi-Wan will be here s… WHERE THE HELL IS HE?!"_

"_Ana-Anakin?" It was rare she used my first name. "Obi-Wan can't s-save m-me. No o-one ca-can. I'm dying a-and don't thi-think I don't kn-know that." Tears floated from her eyes._

"_Ahsoka you're not dying. You're not dying!" I said it more to convince myself than her. "I can save you, I can…"_

"_No." My Snips sounded for a moment like herself. Strong, independent, stubborn. "Please, Master. Don't try to f-fool me, I-I know what's going on. And I'm so scared." The words pierced my heart and made my eyes run more than the waterfalls on Naboo. I had only cried three times in my entire life: when I left my mother, when Padmé at first told me our love couldn't be, and… when I first experienced not to be able to save someone I loved. The tears washed the blood away from Ahsoka's nose and allowed me to see some of her orange skin. "I'm s-scared that…" Her voice was getting weaker and weaker as she threw up more blood. "That I'm no-not going somewhere n-nice. Where am I going, Anakin?"_

_You're not going anywhere. That was my first thought. But we only had a few more minutes together and I didn't want to waste them, trying to convince us both that she would recover. My last word to Ahsoka wasn't going to be a lie. "I don't know exactly." I had to be there for her. "But I can promise you that you're going to a wonderful place. You've deserved that. You have been so brave."_

"_I-I couldn't let D-Dooku kill you. But h-h-he was so s-strong and there w-was lightning's…" Her eyes widened in horror as she remembered how Dooku tortured her. I pressed her body closer to me so I could comfort her. "He thought I w-was de-dead," she continued. "A ship p-picked him u-up. I just lay on t-the ground, watching the s-stars a-appear. T-then I-I heard y-you. It gave m-me hope. N-not to survive b-but to survive long e-enough."_

"_Long enough to what?"_

"_To say goodbye." I couldn't bear to look her in the eyes so I just buried my head in her neck. My hair got soaked but I didn't care. I then felt a wet hand on my cheek and I looked up. "I'm going to miss you, Snips." I tried to smile but I just ended up with a grimace._

"_We w-will meet a- again someday, right?" she asked._

"_Of course. Not even the force can keep us parted forever."_

_She smiled to me behind the bloody face but then whimpered in pain. Her whole body shook. "Argh!" With a scream, she took my hand. Her eyes closed tightly and her knuckles turned bright yellow. If she had taken my left hand, it would probably have broken. "Ahsoka?" I asked with panic. She didn't respond. "Ahsoka?" I asked again, knowing there was nothing I could do._

"_Please Anakin," she finally said sobbing. "Stop the pain…"_

"_What do you mean? How can I…" I realized what she meant. "No. No, I won't do that. I can't."_

"_Please. I beg you." She looked at me with her big, blue eyes. Pain was written in them._

"_Ahsoka, if I kill you, I die with you." She was my Snips, and she was a part of me. A big part. I had trained her for three years. I had watched her skills improve, how she grow and how she matured. If I was the one who ended her life, it would be like stabbing myself with a knife. Right in the heart. "No you won't," she replied. "T-there're people h-here who ne-need you. Master Y-Yoda, Obi-Wan… a-and Padmé."_

_I was taken aback but I then smiled to her. "You knew it all along didn't you?"_

"_O-of course I d-did, Skyguy," she replied. There was a weak tone of laughter in her voice. "From the m-minute I-I saw y-you two in the s-same ro-room." More pain, more crying. Then silence._

"_Snips?" I carefully shook her. "Ahsoka, can you hear me? Don't you dare leave now!"_

_She coughed and life came back to her. "I'm s-still here." I breathed relieved. "I-it hurts," she continued._

"_I'm sorry. So sorry, Ahsoka. I wish I could help you." Oh, I wished._

* * *

I'm on my way back to her. They will all be there. Obi-Wan, Yoda, Barriss and many others. I don't want to talk to anybody of them; I just want to be left alone. All alone, with no Padawan to sleep in the bed next to mine… Nobody I pass in the halls, look me in my eyes. They all know what happened back on the battlefield and I'm a little grateful for that. Because it means they will stay away from me in some time.

I finally make it to the dark room. She's still lying on the stone-table where I left her. Around her, sad people are standing but none of them cries. _Let go off everything you fear to lose._ That sentence pop into my head and I sigh. All of these Jedi have learned it. Why can't I? Why can't I just let go? I walk over next to Ahsoka and everybody steps away from us. Give us some private time. Or not us, ME. She's not here anymore. She's not here…

"_You can. J-just not the w-way you wa-want to." Her voice was weak and silent but not a whisper. Her gaze was pleading and begging but not flickering. She knew what she wanted._

"_But Ahsoka…" I said._

"_No buts. I-I don't want t-to die a-a slow, pain-painful death. I want i-it to go fast. B-but I c-can't do it alone."_

"_I can't either," I replied. My voice broke and was almost as weak as my Padawan's. Again, I felt a bloody hand on my face, leaving a red handprint. My eyes stared into hers. They were shining blue with her last life power. "You're not alone."_

_I gave her a smile, not a weak one but a real one. She had always been there for me. Encouraged me when I was down. Protected me when I was weak. Even now, in her last moments, she was there for me. She was the one who told me that I was not alone. It actually should be __**me **__calming __**her **__down. I slowly pulled my lightsaber from my belt. Carefully pressed it against her chest; right above her miraculously still beating heart. I was shaking uncontrollably. But Ahsoka's hand left my cheek and closed around mine and the lightsaber. "Together," she said. I nodded. "Together." We then pressed the button._

_The blade pierced her heart but she didn't jump. Or cried, or screamed, or twisted. She just looked me in my eyes. A smile appeared on her lips and though it was small, it was strong. She took in her last breath and said with her old, confident voice: "Thank you for everything… my brother." Life left her eyes._

They've almost made her look like before. No more blood, only a bunch of scars. "Hey there, Snips," I say to her. No response of course. "I'm talking to a dead person. I've finally gone crazy, huh?" Nothing. "You don't have to say anything. I know what you would have said. You would have said that it was alright and that everything soon would be okay." I laugh a little. "You should have seen Obi-Wan when he found us. He cried."

_I heard them calling long before I saw them. "Anakin! Ahsoka!" "General! Commander!" Why did they yell so much? They would wake up Ahsoka. Of course I knew she wouldn't wake up but I had closed her eyes and it really looked like she was sleeping. I rocked us back and forth the force knows how long. In the end, I heard quick footsteps. Obi-Wan._

"_Anakin! Thanks the force you're okay! What happened? Where's…"_

"_Ssshhhh!" I hissed at him. "Can't you just shut up?" I could almost see his confused look. Sense it. But I was too busy starring at my forme… my Padawan._

"_Anakin, what's going on? Where is Ahsoka? And what's that thing you're holding?"_

_The rage built up inside me very quickly. "It's not a thing," I said through my teeth. "IT'S HER!" As I shouted, I got up and turned around with Snips in my arms. My leg screamed in protest._

_Obi-Wan's face turned in to shock. And then great sadness. "Oh no." He shook his head. "I'm so sorry Anakin. She is with the force now." A single tear slipped down he's cheek._

_I walked all the way back to the ship, carrying Ahsoka. Every clone bowed their head in respect for her. Respect she deserved. Rex was the one who bowed deepest. He had been a good friend of little Snips. The ship took off and went straight to Coruscant. Me and Kenobi went straight to the Jedi temple. I placed Ahsoka on a stone table, took a cold shower, smashed a mirror, talked to a corpse and then…_

…I ended up here. Watching Ahsoka's grave close. Soon, everybody is gone. But I stay; my thoughts are traveling back to our adventures. Actually, I believe she taught me more than taught her. Deep breath. "Thank you for everything… my sister."

* * *

**Hope you liked it :) Now, PLEASE, leave a review.**


End file.
